1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephony, and more particularly, to a phone with voice and video capabilities that is powered by a tablet computer fixed into a multi-function housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for telephones have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes an off the shelf tablet computer fixed to a housing that also includes a traditional handset.
Other prior art telephones include screens that can display information as well as video conferencing capabilities but none are powered by the processor in a standard tablet or other small handheld computer affixed in a housing with other features to complement the capabilities of the tablet including, for example, a full size conventional handset and/or external audio speakers and microphone.
Prior art telephones have also had various versions of software and capabilities that are not anticipated by the present device. The present device can be adaptable to many uses because the tablet computer powering the individual phones is very adaptable. A mere sample of the capability of the present invention is provided in this document and is intended to only be a sample to guide users and developers towards other available possibilities.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.